


New York| The City of Love

by AoogaVanilla



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, CoffeeMaker!Quackity, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Obsessive Behavior, One or two creepy or weird moments, Possessive Behavior, Rich!Schlatt, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoogaVanilla/pseuds/AoogaVanilla
Summary: Quackity just wanted to work his usual shift with his usual routine. So why was his brain just letting this somewhat attractive and wealthy man get to him so much?|This Work is heavily inspired by the user lophrelplanes, so go check out their page and tell them I send my love and Kudos! I won't copy their story at ALL I just really think the concept is really great but the plot and introduction will be COMPLETELY different.|
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 25
Kudos: 227





	1. The Ram Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lophrelplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lophrelplanes/gifts).



> Thank you for clicking on this story and hope you enjoy!

Alexis Quackity is not an easy person to fluster.

Quackity had a very simple life style and he was content with that. He worked at a random coffee shop in the middle of New York run by this random guy that didn't matter because he didn't see him that much anyways, except for when he got his somewhat acceptable paycheck at the end of each week. The money that he earned really only let him pay this rent each month, buy some standard fast-food, and get only one or two really cheap things for his own entertainment. On good weeks, he might even get a raise for being extra nice to customers. It wasn't much but he was happy with it. Being an optimistic person is a good trait that Quackity has. He has always seen the bright side of life and hanging out with friends when he had time or when he wanted to. He didn't watch the news or catch up on politic or rich people because he believes its useless to acknowledge it anyways. Besides, it wasn't often that he was bored enough to watch that stuff because there was always something around the corner waiting to let him have a good day. 

So why was Quackity sitting at a random table, in the random coffee shop, run by a random guy, being the most bored he has even been in forever? Now, this is just sad. His arms are crossed on the table and his head is resting on his arms. Just sitting there, being bored. Quackitys whole body shot up quickly when he heard the entrance of the cozy coffee shop open.

Walking through the door was a very tall and authoritive man, who wore a very pristine and seemingly well-kept suit. This man also had two round but still somewhat pointy horns on each side of his head, with fluffy curly hair, and puffy ram ears. He seemed to be in quite a rush as he walked very fast to the counter. Quackity made it behind the register at the same time the stranger did. 

"Uh, Hi what can I get for you?" Quackity asked nervously, most of his nerves coming just from the oozing aura of power this tall ram guy had.

"I'll take a Dark Brew," The ram ordered while he slid Quackity a fifty-dollar bill across the counter, "keep the change and make it quick." 

Quackity was mortified. He stood there for a second before turning around and getting the drink ready quickly so the customer could get out of here quickly. What kind of psycho pays Fifty dollars for a drink that only costs about Ten? He got nervous as he felt judging holes being drilled into the back of his head as he prepared his drink. The whole time this drink was being made, the eyes were still on him, looking and jotting down every single move. Usually he would be comfortable with people watching him work because costumers would be interested in the process of their drinks, but this customer wasn't looking at him making the drink, he was staring at him. Quackity didn't bring the courage to look back behind him until he finished making the drink. It wasn't long before he turned around with the drink in hand and stuck out his arm to the ram.

"Here you go!" Quackity said with a forged cherry voice still holding the cup. 

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Quackity realized that he was still holding the cup. Why was he still holding the cup?

Why won't this guy just take the cup already? He realized they were now stuck in a staring contest, but if it was really a contest, Quackity would have lost ten times. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Quackity really started paying attention to this mans features. His face was well structed, and his eyes were a nice hazel color up close. His face was practically perfect in every way. Quackity could now clearly tell the difference in heights between the two. Quackity only made it to the top of his shoulders and right beneath his head. The rams eyes widened in a second as he grabbed the cup out of Quackitys hands. 

"Right. Thanks," the ram turned around to leave but paused looking the opposite direction of Quackity still in front of the counter. 

He turned back to Quackity but didn't look at his face directly. Instead his eyes were focused on the cashiers chest where his name tag was pinned to the apron. 

"Hope to see you again, Quackity." The customer smoothly said as he sent Quackity a wink. He ran out of the Coffee shop.

Excuse me What?


	2. Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl uses his Big Brain to figure out who Quackitys mysterious lover is going to be. Meanwhile, Quackity meets the familiar face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So because Quackity speaks Spanish a lot and my first language is Spanish, I trying to limit the amount of Spanish I put the story so the people who only understand English can enjoy the story without any complications, so I cut out about 90% of the Spanish and had to rewrite some bits. So sorry if the story gets a little wonky at some points please forgive me i'm trying-

Excuse me, what?

Quackitys mind went blank. Did he just get hit on? His heart felt fizzy and he did not enjoy that. They just met a mere three seconds ago, but every single thing that happened from the moment the stranger walked through that door and now has been nothing but awkward for both parties, he assumed. Quackity would never wish that amount of shame and humiliation on anyone, even his mortal enemies. Who even was that guy? Handing him half-a-hundred like it was nothing? This was outrageous! This whole thing is outrageous! It's only the morning and he already felt so nervous and upset. He didn't know why he was upset but he was. 

As the day went on, and customers came in and out with their drinks, Quackity started to slightly forget about the whole situation. Stressing about it wasn't going to do him any good. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar face walk in the door.

"Hey Quackity!" Karl said in his usual cheery and soft voice as he walked through the doors to where Quackity was standing.

"Hola Guapo!" Quackity yelled back. Whenever someone that he knows comes to visit, he can't control his happiness, and therefore, loses the noise control in his voice.

Karl was always close with Quackity, always finding comfort with just the presence of the other. Being flirtatious with friends just came with the bundle from Quackity. Although he was very flirty, no one ever flirted back because they knew it was just a joke. They would laugh it off and that's just the way Quackity liked it. 

"Dude you will not believe what happened to me today!" Quackity scream-whispered to Karl.

Karl leaned in closer to hear what Quackity had to say.

Quackity ranted and told Karl everything. Every single detail from the Ram's overwhelming amount of authority to Quackitys now growing nervousness if he ever saw him again. It was after he was done Ranting that he realized that he didn't even get the rams name. He did tell Karl about the amount of money he gave to Quackity and it peaked Karl's attention. During his rant Quackity called the supposedly power-hungry customer crazy, and said that he probably was just all talk but was afraid it was a subtle threat to him that he was going to buy all of the coffee shops in the area with a vault full of money and become a coffee-crazy rich monster that would destroy New York with the baristas as his little minions.

But at this point, Karl tuned out. Ram? Rich? It just seemed all too similar to the male. It took him a second, but the pieces were finally put together. One person came to mind.

Jschlatt.

Schlatt was a very wealthy and respected man across the world and was given his class by being in the highest rankings in the entertainment section, selling devices, toys, and more in other categories. His business was beginning to be more of a variety because it just kept expanding. It was built from the ground up, and everything Schlatt has worked for had led him to be the highest selling in electronic devices and the second highest in a carefully concocted liquor made from ingredients that came from across the world. Nothing other than this was ever brought to the public from Schlatt himself because he liked a personal life, but people speculated that he could buy an entire country and still be in the top 10 of the richest and respected people in the world just with the money he makes in a day. Schlatts brand were his very unique ram horns. 

"Karl you okay bro?" Quackity asked Karl with concern. 

"I'm okay just spaced out a little bit. I do need to go now though bye!" Karl raced out of the building before Quackity could even say goodbye.

'This is going to be interesting' Karl thought as he ran home to gossip to Sapnap.

\----

The rest of Quackitys day passed quickly, as it was only a couple seconds when he could go home and relax. Once he clocked out and put his apron in the storage closet with his name-tag, he proceeded to head home. He closed up shop and the moment he closed the door behind him, he turned around to see the very man he had been thinking about all day leaning on a mini-limo, staring right into Quackitys soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |Tough luck my friend because the answers still no|  
> Read the comment I posted, thanks :)  
> Also when I first started, I wanted Schlatt to buy the coffee shop then they love each other but Schlatt would be technically Quackitys boss so my search history is just 'Is it illegal to date your boss' and my Mom saw it help.


	3. Inviting Him to the Half-First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing tags. Decided to make Schlatts character more.. tasty.

Quackity and the Ram had a quite awkward moment just standing there. He wanted nothing more than to just teleport home and forget this man. Although the man was quite attractive, Quackity wanted no associations with him until he figured out where he got his money from to buy a really nice and expensive car. The other man walked towards a door near Quackity and opened it, not saying a word. Quackity just stood there. He didn’t know what to do and was extremely confused and just a tad flustered at the nice gesture.

“Well? Are you going to get in?” The man asked.

Was this guy mental? Why would he get into a stranger's car when he just met the guy a couple hours ago. Don’t get into strangers' suspicious vans for candy was how not to get kidnapped 101. But then again, this wasn’t a van, it was a very noticeable and unique type of car that would cost thousands of dollars.

“No way, who do you think you are anyways?” Quackity objected with the most sass he could in his voice. The look on the other's face looked shocked as he dropped the smug expression for a second, but then that expression turned into an entertained but still surprised look.

“You don’t know who I am?’ The ram questioned.

“No.” Quackity said sternly, “If I had, I would have said something about it already.”

Quackity was confused. Was he supposed to know this guy? Have they met before-hand? He knew he had a terrible memory but he’s sure he would have remembered this man because of his ram horns, unless he was drunk, of course.

Quackity tucked a small front piece of hair back into his beanie subconsciously.

The rich ram stood in front of the car waiting patiently for Quackity to make up his mind. There was a long pause of Quackity just thinking.

“Depends, where are we going?” Quackity asked. If it was somewhere too secluded, he would say no. Staying in the public would lessen the chances of him getting injured. Most people would just say no and walk away, but Quackity had a large curiosity for the man. No one has ever looked at him with the same admiration and love the man did earlier that day.

“We can go to a restaurant downtown. It’s pretty good and I go there rather often. Besides, it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other.” The ram said with a somewhat gravely but smooth voice. Quackity walked up to the man who was taller than him and stared up at him. He wasn’t sure if he really should go, but he needed to make up his mind fast.

They stood there for a few moments, chests almost touching, and feeling the heat bounce off of each other. Quackity turned towards the still open door to the car.

“Fine. I’m down.” Quackity answered while looking at the man with a sense of suspicion. They both got in the car and Quackity didn’t notice the fancy looking driver in the front until the man got in the backseat with him and the car started moving.

‘This is going easier than I expected.’ Schlatt thought to himself. ‘He will be mine, all mine, in no time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reject humanity, Return to monkey!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment feedback I would really appreciate it! <3


End file.
